


Santa Clarita: Aquarius

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo, Heero, and Wufei are in college. Duo and Heero are working on some religious studies homework... Wufei was utterly unprepared. Then Relena arrived.





	Santa Clarita: Aquarius

Santa Clarita: The God Aquarius

By Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. I’ve been working on the comic of this story, but maybe this will finish first.

 

Wufei didn’t want to let on, but he enjoyed living with Heero and Duo. They were all going to the same college, all different majors, even though Maxwell kept pushing pre-med as if it had solved all the world’s problems. It was Chinese Literature for Wufei. He felt he’d had enough human bodies with blood leaking out for a lifetime.

Recorded lecture playing in his ears, he walked right by the living room to the kitchen, without even seeing the adventure currently underway. As he washed his coffee cup, periodic tremors went through the floor. Just beyond his professor’s voice, some kind of rhythmic music tapped out its existence. 

Suspicious, he pulled one earpod out. Yes. It was like, something out of Bollywood, but maybe Bollywood done just slightly wrong? 

“What’s the music,” he asked, pitching his voice to carry over their music. And it would be their music. They were like conjoined twins. Where one went, the other wasn’t far behind. Personally, he couldn’t put up with either one of them for prolonged period. 

“Hey, Wu,” Duo called. “We’re working on Religious Studies homework.” 

“Good,” Wufei said, neither knowing what Religious Studies entailed nor the scope of said homework. While he wasn’t particularly religious himself, Duo seemed to bounce from being militant atheist to wanting to be a priest. That had ended when he found out that Catholic priests are still expected to be celibate, even on Saturday nights. Heero, on the other hand, treated religion like it was a series of sample tables at the large warehouse store. Forgiveness from Christianity was nice, but not the sin. Shinto had cool shrines, but they had to be attended... like forever. Native American beliefs entranced him until he got to the Cahokians. Wufei tried to get him to accept the Eightfold Path, but Heero wouldn’t have it. 

Fresh filtered water in his cup, he put the lid on, took a sip and decided that his morning workout had been perfectly sufficient. Stepping into the living room, he was feeling tolerant and benevolent of his savage roommates.

So there he stood, head slowly kind of falling to the side, eyes growing wider, mouth falling open.   
The couch had been moved. The main area in the public space was cleared for dancing, which apparently entailed no clothing. It was like a line dance, kind of, one next to the other, arms raised. Midway down, desire was clearly awoken and dancing with them... step, step, reach, twist the wrist, sway, say, step in the other direction, step, step, thrust. Maxwell’s braid swooshed to the side, swirling as they danced. Like dual pendulums, swaying, pointing, jumping, and Wufei just stared. 

“Wufei,” Relena called, “The door was unlocked!”

He looked back towards the front door, towards the innocent blonde woman just coming up the stairs towards the main living area. His throat closed off leaving just his finger, jabbing the air in their direction as she approached. 

“Are you okay? Are you choking?” Then her attention moved to the living room. They had turned their backs, continuing along whatever ritual dance they were doing. Relena clutched her purse with both hands, head tilting, blue eyes entranced by the beautiful dancing moons. “I see,” she whispered. 

She scooted closer to Wufei and stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “What are they doing?”

Wufei leaned a little closer to her, feeling comradeship with her in what had to be deep offense. Voice low, hissing, “Maxwell said it was for religious studies class.”

“Oh,” Relena said. “Duo! What are you doing?”

Duo looked back over his shoulder, braid swaying over those pale moons. “Oh Hey ‘Lena, didn’t know you were comin’ over.” 

“Clearly,” she said, smiling, only a blush on her cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, uh, it’s an invocation dance for the god Aquarius.”

“Aquarius,” Relena asked, the tip of her tongue touching the edge of her lip, eyes on Heero’s golden moons.

“Yeah, he was a god in like the 1970’s. They held a huge invocation ceremony at a place called Woodstock. They even saved video! But this god, man, he’s the shit. He stopped the Vietnam War.” Duo paused, hands on his hips like Peter Pan.

“You don’t say,” Relena said, foot tapping with the music. “And why are we trying to invoke Aquarius?”

“So you’ll win the election,” Heero said, moving to stand behind Duo.  
“That’s lovely,” Relena exclaimed. “I’ll dance with you!”

Duo held up a finger, wagging it at her. “No. Nope. You gotta have a ‘stick’ to do this dance!”

“Oh I have one,” she said, grinning a kitty with a canary feather in her teeth.

Wufei was casually side stepping away. 

“Yes, yes! I got it from this lobbyist this morning. He was so annoying!” She started digging into her purse.

Now Wufei and Heero were both behind Duo and Duo’s violet eyes were huge, lightly fisted hands pressing over his mouth. In his mind, he could imagine Relena with a particularly sharp letter opener and some very unhappy man running for his life. “He was,” Duo squeaked, emphasis on the was.

“He was,” she said, relishing having Duo on the squeamish side. Then she pulled it out, triumphantly. Martian green, the prosthetic was rather on the large side. “See? I told you I had one!”

“It’s kinda green,” Duo said, one eye squinting, the other open wide.

“It still counts,” Heero said. 

“Okay! There’s room for all four of us!” Duo said, jumping up onto the coffee table, posing like a much older Roman god with a very large stick. 

“No!” Wufei screamed, finally finding his voice. He scrambled back over the couch, bowed to Relena, and ran down the hall, not stopping till he reached the end and slammed his door as loudly as he could.

The last image is the three of them dancing a bad mix of Bollywood and Hendrix, moons tight, sticks swaying, laughing like maniacs.


End file.
